How To Make A Promise
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Sequel to "The Right Words."  Harvey and Mike have some miscommunication issues and do the best they can to work them out.  A puppy, a wedding, and a child, however, strain the process a bit.  Slash.  Mike/Harvey.  Established relationship.
1. Thanatopsis

**How To Make A Promise (a Suits fanfiction)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: Mike/Harvey**

**Summary: Sequel to "The Right Words." Harvey and Mike have some miscommunication issues and do the best they can to work them out. A puppy, a wedding, and a child, however, strain the process a bit.**

**A/N: Sequel time! I'd really love some reviews, please. The first story started off pretty good, and then... nothing. Unfortunately, I don't exactly love how this first chapter turned out, so I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. It depends on what you guys say, so, you know, be honest.**

Word 1 - Thanatopsis (Posted 30 October 2011)

_(Thanatopsis: 1. A view or contemplation of death. 2. A poem (1817) by William Cullen Bryant.)_

Every kiss Mike shared with Harvey made him tingle all over. From their first kiss a year and a half ago, to the one they were enjoying right now as they stood opposite an altar in front of a few select people. It was always the highlight of any moment, as he either anticipated, experienced, or recalled one. He remembered them all, of course, but even though they were all similar in some way, they were all different, so it was impossible to recreate any certain kiss. Not that he wanted to, of course, the real thing was way too amazing and spontaneous.

As they left the altar, walking hand and hand back down the aisle as a newly married couple, Mike felt a new feeling come over him. He thought it was almost impossible to be any more connected to him, but the sensation of a gold band around his finger reminded him that this was a whole new thing for them. Sure, he knew marriage was really just a piece of paper that proved two people had promised to love and support each other and didn't really carry much meaning other than insurance and filing their taxes. But still, it meant everything to him that Harvey wanted that piece of paper for them. It filled him with so much hope and happiness to know that he wanted to be linked to him this way, forever bound together. To have a physical representation that accurately described every nuance of their relationship was impossible, but this was more than he ever expected. And he was happy.

He was better now, too. After the death of his grandmother, he could barely function. He thought about death a lot. He thought about her, and he thought about his parents. He'd been in a thanatoptic state of mind, constantly wondering about what happens and where we go and how the world is able to keep turning when a person is lost.

But Harvey was miraculously able to pull him out of it and make him feel more like himself. It was a gradual thing, but Harvey was patient and kind and loving every step of the way. Mike was grateful for everything Harvey had done for him. Of course he'd had a little doubt about whether he could actually handle being married. And of course it wasn't magically washed away as they went from being two separate individuals to a single entity, but it helped to have Harvey holding his hand reassuringly, his whole body conveying he would always be there whenever he needed him.

X

"Harvey, it's our _wedding_night," Mike whined, "why are you going to sleep?"

Harvey grunted tiredly. "Because, we just got off a plane, and I'm _tired_."

"But... but... we just got married. We're on our honeymoon. And you don't... you don't want to have sex with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to, Mike. I'm just tired."

"Tired my ass, Harvey, I can see the travel size bottle of lube in your pajama pocket. If you don't kiss me right now I'm going to go to sleep and I will stay asleep the whole time we're here."

"I wanted to surprise you." Harvey sat up and kissed Mike on the lips, placing his hands on his hips and squeezing.

"You can't surprise your new husband with sex, he'll always be expecting it." Mike whispered into the kiss.

Harvey pulled Mike down on top of him, moving their hips together. "It feels strange. Being married."

Mike pulled away slightly. "Strange?"

"No... I didn't mean that in a bad way... I just mean it's different. I like it."

"You do?" Mike let a smile spread across his face as he hovered over Harvey's lips.

"I do."

"That's the second time you've said that today."

"It's true, Mike," Harvey promised with a kiss. "I know you're scared. I wish you would talk to me more but I'm doing my best to show you that I _want_ this. And I'll be honest... I'm a little scared too. You think I ever thought I'd wind up _married_?"

"I bet you thought about it."

Harvey shook his head. "I didn't. Not until I fell in love with you. So I'm scared. Other people... they think about it all the time. Their entire lives are spent dating so they can find the one, or worrying that they never will. Mine wasn't. I knew... well I thought I knew that I wasn't the marrying type. But then one day I looked at you and... that all changed."

"When?" Mike wondered, kissing Harvey's neck. "When did it change?"

"Honestly?" Harvey waited to see Mike nod. "Just a few weeks after we started dating. We were on the sofa... I had you laying against me. And you fell asleep, so I carried you to bed and... and I looked at you for a few minutes. That night, before I fell asleep, I wondered how long this was going to last. That was when I realized I didn't want it to end."

"You know, for a man with no emotions you sure know how to be romantic."

"For you."

"I'd better be the only person you're romantic for." Mike warned jokingly, even though he was slightly serious.

"You'll never have to worry about that. I made a promise this morning, to love you and be true to you. I will never break any promise I make to you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Mike asked suddenly.

Harvey smirked. "I thought you wanted to have sex."

Mike laughed. "Believe me, I do. But there's just one thing..."

"You know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah, I know... I just... you're right. I am scared. But not because I'm afraid you don't love me or that we won't be able to make this work. I'm scared that this is all just a dream..."

"You're not dreaming," Harvey interrupted.

"I know I'm not." Mike said, confusing Harvey. "I'm worried that _you__'__re_ dreaming."

Harvey frowned. "But... I'm not-"

"Asleep. I know. You're wide awake. But I keep getting this feeling that... maybe you're dreaming... like in your head I really deserve all this love when in reality I'm just... just a kid who can't seem to hold his own head up."

"That's because you are a kid who can't hold his head up. But that's why you have me, to hold it up for you. And you do deserve my love. You're the only one who deserves it. The only one I _want_ to deserve it."

"I'm a man, Harvey."

Harvey chuckled. "I think I know that by now. I've experienced your manliness more than a few times."

"But that's just the thing! What if you... what if you get bored with it? What if you decide you'd rather have a woman? What if..."

"Woah, Mike." Harvey sat them up. "All this... now? If you were worried about this why didn't you say something?"

"I told you. I was afraid."

"So you wait until our wedding night to tell me all of this? Mike... We've been together for long enough that you should know I don't want a woman."

"But you never told me... you never said you were fine with me being a man."

"I thought it was obvious."

"It wasn't... I've been thinking about it since that first night. Since that first kiss... you like _women_. Every night since the day I met you you had a different woman in your bed."

"Yeah, and I told you when we officially became exclusive that those days were over. I didn't want women anymore. I wanted _you_. No women, no men... just you."

"And you're not going to change your mind?"

"No. I'm not."

"Okay."

"And what about you? You planning on changing your mind any time soon?"

"What?" Mike gasped. "Of course not, that's ridiculous. I love you."

Harvey smiled. "Exactly. Now, tonight is our wedding night, and I seem to recall you being _extremely_ horny."

"I still am," Mike reminded him by rubbing a hand over Harvey's crotch.

"Let's do something about that." Harvey flipped them over, throwing Mike onto his back and kissing his neck and chest. He'd been hoping to have a nice night, filled with wild sex and, well, more wild sex. And, he admitted to himself that he was kind of hoping Mike would be okay tonight, all doubt removed until the high of being freshly married wore off. But he wasn't upset. Mike needed to be reminded of how much Harvey loved him. He remembered everything, facts and events stuck in his head like they were crazy-glued. But actually _understanding_ that things were true, that required a careful mixture of eye contact, sweet words, and soft kisses he wouldn't even consider giving to anyone else. He did it because he liked doing it. Loved it, even, if he was being completely honest. Mike needed him, so he was willing to give himself to him.


	2. Nyctophobia

**A/N: One review... ok, well, it's better than nothing, but a few of you favorited and subscribed, so, you know... a review would be nice too... Anyway, this word is great for today's update! Happy Halloween, all! I hope you're all planning on joining me and countless others for NaNoWriMo tomorrow and through all of November :D (If the book I write for it ever gets published, it will be dedicated to everyone who reviews this story.)**

Word 2 - Nyctophobia (Posted 31 October 2011)

_(Nyctophobia: An abnormal fear of night or darkness.)_

Harvey wasn't the type to get nervous. He was very good at keeping his cool, remaining calm and collected no matter what was happening. But as he stuck the key in the door to his apartment, he found his hand shaking.

It was slightly remedied when he saw Mike reach out and cover it with his free hand, steadying him and comforting him. His other arm was busy supporting the sleeping five-year-old he held against him. The adoption had been completed that morning, after a month of trying to get the poor boy out of his troubled home. He'd been bounced around foster homes and kinship care homes since the day he was born, and when Harvey and Mike heard his story, they just knew they had to save him. So they did.

They knew the risks, the stress that went along with taking in a child after only a few weeks of marriage. They'd been advised by friends, co-workers, and social workers that Jackson might be better off with another family, one more settled in and ready to take on such a challenge. But Mike and Harvey knew what they were getting themselves into. And they knew they were ready.

So they'd spent the day officially welcoming him into the family. They took him shopping for clothes and then for toys. They ended up buying so much they had to have it sent to the house separately. They didn't want to spoil him, but today was their first day as parents. They couldn't help themselves.

They quietly walked into the guest bedroom, which had been recently remodeled into a kid's room. Everything was different; the walls were painted blue with white clouds, the bed was made up with Toy Story sheets, and the delicate furniture was replaced with sturdier, colorful bins and drawer sets to accommodate the new addition to the home. The frog painting, however, still hung by the window.

Harvey pulled the comforter back, allowing Mike to carefully lay the boy down in the bed. They tucked him in and made sure his night light was on. Mike leaned down and brushed some of his sandy hair out of his face before leaving the room with Harvey. They left the door open a crack, so they could hear him if he called out.

They made it back to their room and climbed into bed. Mike snuggled into Harvey's comforting arms.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Mike asked. "I know we got him the night light, but... what if he wakes up and he gets scared..."

"Then we'll turn the lamp on for him." Harvey reasoned. "It'll use a lot of electricity, but... it's worth it if it'll keep him from getting scared."

Mike smiled up at him. "It is."

"And if worse comes to worst, we'll turn all the lights in the apartment on if we have to. Anything to make him feel safe."

"You're going to be a great dad, Harvey."

"And you'll be a great mom."

Mike hit his shoulder. "I mean it. That kid.._.__our_ kid, Harvey... he's going to be a handful. He's nyctophobic, shy, restless... but he's ours and he's perfect..." He felt himself tearing up. "And I love him so much already..."

"So do I, Mike. He's an amazing little guy. And you know... he kind of looks like he could be ours. He's got hair just like yours."

"And he's got eyes just like yours. But he's so fragile... I just want to swaddle him in his blanket and hold him forever, to protect him from... well, everything."

Harvey's initial reply was going to be somewhere along the lines of, _Someone__'__s __maternal __side __is __showing_, but he decided against it in favor of, "Now you know how I feel when I look at you."

Mike stared up at Harvey, eyes and mouth wide, as if he couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. "You..."

"I love protecting you, Mike. It's an amazing feeling, knowing there's always someone who can come to your rescue, and knowing that someone is me. And now I have two people to love and protect."

"And you're happy, right?"

"Of course I am. I couldn't be happier. I have a husband and a son. Two things I never even realized I wanted. Needed, even."

"...You... you need me?"

Harvey blinked. Wasn't it obvious? "Yeah. I need you to keep me grounded. I need you to remind me that there are people who care about me."

"What... but... I'm..."

"Everyone needs that," Harvey explained with a kiss. "Even the most confident people like to be reassured."

Mike looked away. "But..."

"Hey, just because you need a little more doesn't mean I love you any less, okay?" Harvey said seriously as he turned Mike's back back to him. "I need you. And you need me. That's how this works."

"But I'm so needy. I'm clingy and self-conscious and..."

"That's all just part of what makes you you. Have I ever turned you away? Have I ever told you that I didn't want to help you? I would like you to be a little better, but that's only because I want you to be happier, not because I don't want to work with you. I love being able to lift your spirits. Any time you need it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And you know you do that for me too. Without even knowing it;."

"I do?"

"Yep. The little things you do. Like when you hold my hand. Or when you kiss my cheek. When you sit on my lap, cook me breakfast, call me just because you want to hear my voice... all those things make me wonder how I lived without you all these years."


	3. Aioli

**A/N: Yay! Many reviews! Makes me so happy, so thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D Now I'm off to officially start NaNoWriMo!**

Word 3 - Aioli (Posted 1 November 2011)

_(Aioli: A sauce made of oil and eggs, usually flavored with garlic, from the Provence region of France.)_

"Not so rough, Jackson." Mike reminded his son as he watched him play with the dog. "You have to be careful with him, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Mike gave a chuckle before hanging his head in defeat as Harvey laughed loudly. "Harvey, I told you..."

"He had to call you something," Harvey said quietly.

"I know. But why couldn't it be 'Papa' or something like that? There are plenty of names for a father other than 'Daddy.'"

"He likes calling you Mommy. I think it's cute. Besides, he'll probably grow out of it anyway. And really, you are the more motherly one."

"But that doesn't make me the mother!"

Harvey just smirked at him. "Ooh, touchy. Is it that time of the month again?"

"Harvey," Mike said seriously. It was obvious Mike wasn't joking around anymore. He wasn't angry, but he was a little annoyed. "I asked you not to do that. And you did it anyway."

_Uh-oh_, Harvey thought. He hadn't meant to start a fight. He absolutely hated fighting with Mike. So he had to put a stop to it before it went anywhere. "I'm sorry," he said honestly. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't even dream of apologizing. But at this point he wasn't even surprised that it was so easy to do for Mike, and mean it. "I didn't know it would bother you this much. I'll talk to him..."

"No," Mike interrupted softly. "It's okay. It's not that it bothers _me_, Harvey. It's adorable and sweet, but... what about when he starts going to school? Having two dads is one thing, but calling one of them 'Mom' is..."

"You're afraid he's going to be picked on?" Harvey hadn't even thought of that.

"Yeah... he's so shy... it's going to be hard enough for him to make friends."

"No one is going to make fun of our son. They wouldn't dare."

"Harvey kids aren't going to care who you are. Even if their parents tell them not to do it, the bullies aren't going to listen to them. I'm just so worried about him..."

"Listen to me," Harvey said as he shifted closer to Mike. "I've been thinking about something and... I was going to wait to talk to you about it until later but maybe we should do it now."

"What is it?"

"We live in a pretty good district. I wouldn't question the quality of the education he'd receive. But... there's also a private school."

"Private school?"

"Yeah. It's just a regular school, but it's in a safer environment, with teachers who watch out for the kids. Give them a little more attention."

"You want to send him to a special school?"

Harvey shook his head. "Will you think about it?"

"Our boy isn't slow, Harvey."

"No, he's not. He's very intelligent. But he needs a more nurturing environment than a public school. I never really considered the possibility of him being bullied... I started looking into this school because I just want him to be in a place where they won't be punishing him because he gets distracted or because he's too shy to speak up. They'll help him here. He'll be with other kids who are similar to him. I think it'd be better for him."

Mike bit his lip. "I don't know..."

"Every parent wants their child to do well. And it's hard to admit that they need some extra help... but we knew about it going into this, Mike. We adopted him because we wanted to give him everything he needs, everything his family wasn't giving him. He needs more attention than other kids. We have to-"

"Wait," Mike interrupted. "You're right. He deserves the best. I just... I don't know about a private school. Don't they have programs for kids like him? He doesn't have a disability, he just..."

"He has ADHD. And we still haven't heard back about the dyslexia..."

"I know... I know..."

"We don't have to decide right now." Harvey said. "School doesn't start for another two months. We can talk about it more later. But will you think about it? Please?"

Mike didn't know what to do. He did want Jackson to get everything he needed. But a private school... it just put Mike off for some reason. But if Harvey thought it would be better for their son, he had to at least give it a chance. So he nodded. "Okay."

Harvey smiled a bit. "Thanks. Now, in the pamphlet and online, they recommend coming to visit the school and talk to them about what they can do for us and if it's the best option."

"We'll do it." Mike said. "I don't want there to be any doubt when we decide what to do."

X

"Jackson?" Mike called out from the kitchen. "It's supper time."

"Coming!" he heard the boy yell.

It always made them happy to hear him yell like that. Most parents would probably try to quash that behavior, but he was always so quiet. They spent hours trying to get him to speak up. So a yell was like a beautiful symphony to them.

"What did you make tonight?" Mike asked as Harvey took the dishes to the table.

"Steamed mixed vegetables with chicken and aioli," he answered. Mike giggled. "What?"

"That's not something you usually make for kids."

"It's healthier than the chicken nuggets and french fries you made last night." Harvey quipped. "You can make the fun food, I'll make the healthy food."

Mike laughed again.

"Hi." a small voice said from behind them.

"Hi, sweetie!" Mike bent down and picked him up. "Are you hungry?" Jackson nodded. "Okay, well Daddy made a nice meal for us so what are we gonna do?"

"Um..." he answered softly. "Eat it?"

"Yes," Mike answered. "And what are we _not_ gonna do?"

Jackson smiled sheepishly and hid his face in Mike's chest. "Throw it."

"That's right." Mike set him down in his chair and kissed his cheek as Harvey ruffled his hair.

Mike dished out all the food, giving Jackson just a small helping. He cut up his chicken into tiny pieces before telling him, "Take small bites, okay?"

"Mmhmm." Jackson nodded as he scooped up a bite of the strange looking food. They each took a bite, the two older men watching for the younger's reaction. "This tastes funny."

"You don't like it?" Mike asked. Even though it was a strange dish, it wasn't too obscure.

Jackson scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "It..." His words were cut off as he started coughing.

Harvey and Mike exchanged a frightened glance.

"Jackson," Mike turned to him, "are you okay?"

The boy just kept coughing. He managed to choke out a scared, "Mommy?" as he looked up at Mike, his face turning red.

"Harvey, call for an ambulance. I think he's having a reaction to something."

"Right." Harvey said quickly, jumping up and grabbing the nearest phone.

Mike took it upon himself to try and sooth the boy, even if only slightly. "Jackson, honey," he patted his head, "try to calm down. Everything's gonna be okay... just... try to take slow breaths." Jackson gurgled something, but Mike shushed him. "Don't talk."

Harvey got off the phone and rushed over to them. "The ambulance will be here in a minute. Is it okay to move him?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't obstruct the airways..."

"Okay, let's take him downstairs."

Mike didn't respond, just picked Jackson up and carried him out of the apartment, leaving Harvey to lock the door behind them. They rushed down, just in time to see the ambulance pulling up to the building.

By this point they weren't sure what was happening, it was all just a mess of official looking people ripping their child from their arms and strapping him down, rolling him into the large vehicle. Before they knew it, they were crammed into a tiny space, being taken to the nearest hospital. They were forced to stand back and watch as different people examined Jackson, stuffing tubes down his throat and sticking needles in his arms.

They could hear someone trying to talk to them, but they just couldn't understand what they were saying, not while their son was lying there, helpless, and unable to breathe.

X

They were growing quite impatient, sitting close together out in the waiting room, not bothering to hide their worried tears no matter how many people looked at them funny.

When a doctor came out and asked for the family of Jackson Specter, they stood immediately and practically knocked him down with their questions. Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?

"One of you is his father?" the doctor asked.

They looked at each other. Harvey could see a bit of worry in Mike's eyes. But he answered semi-calmly, "We both are."

"Ah. I see." The doctor smiled and looked down at the chart he held in his hands. "Well, it seems Jackson had a severe allergic reaction. It's a good thing you called for an ambulance, he could have suffered a lot of damage had he not gotten here in time."

"What was he allergic to?" Mike asked. "No one told us about any allergies when we adopted him..." Then, saying that reminded Mike that Jackson had not had regular doctor visits, one of the things that prompted the judge to remove him from that family.

"We ran some tests, and it turns out he's extremely allergic to garlic. I would recommend removing all garlic products from your home, as any exposure... well, you get the picture."

Harvey nodded, making a mental note, although he was sure he wouldn't forget this. "Can we see him?"

"Absolutely. We got him breathing on his own, inflammation of the air passage is down to a manageable level. He should be fine. You can take him home whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Mike said. He and Harvey walked away from the Doctor, rushing toward their son's room. They didn't mean to be rude, but they were sure he understood.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Jackson said loudly. Not quite a yell, but loud enough for them to detect the fear he was feeling, and the relief he now felt at seeing his parents.

"Jackson!" they both said as they each took a side of his bed, bending over him and making sure he was okay. They were startled when he started to cry, but then realized that he was just experiencing the aftershock.

Harvey was also surprised when Jackson was suddenly clinging to him, crying loudly. Since they'd brought him home a week ago, he'd mostly clung to Mike. And even while they'd been working on his case, he'd always seemed a little afraid of Harvey. "Come here." He picked the small boy up into his arms and cradled him, really holding his son for the first time. He looked over at Mike to see if he was doing it right. And he almost laughed at how wide his smile was.

Mike nodded in encouragement, walking over to Harvey and helping him support him. "I told you he liked you. You just had to wait until he was ready to trust you."

X

That night, after Jackson was tucked in tightly with the lamp turned on, and _all_ garlic taken out of the apartment, Harvey and Mike sat on the sofa watching television. But they weren't really watching, more like staring off into space, each thinking about different things.

"Harvey?" Mike was the first to break the silence. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

Mike stretched out, laying his head in Harvey's lap and reaching up to gently grab his face. "I asked if you're okay."

He wanted to say he was fine. He didn't want Mike to worry about him, but... "I was really scared today."

"I know. So was I."

"I... we could have lost him, Mike..."

"Hey, don't say that. He's fine. We didn't know he was allergic."

"I know but... I..."

"It's not your fault." Mike said sternly as soon as he realized what Harvey was getting at. "It was an accident, and he's fine. We know now, and we're going to be careful. Harvey, this happens to everyone sooner or later."

"I'm just glad you were here... I... I don't know what would have happened if you didn't know what was going on."

"It's fine, Harvey, okay? Now we know not to give him garlic. And... did you see the way he was clinging to you? He was looking to you for comfort, there's no way he would hold it against you."

"But..."

"Listen to me. He's a kid. He's going to get hurt. But we'll be there to call an ambulance or lead-foot him to the emergency room ourselves if we have to. I can't make you stop worrying, we'll never stop worrying about him, even when he's all grown up and has kids of his own. But we can't blame ourselves, we just have to be there to help him."

Harvey took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Because that's what parents do..."

Mike smiled. "Yeah. It's what we do."


	4. Metempirical

**A/N: Hello! I saw Real Steel today! It was fucking amazing. Just sayin' :)**

Word 4 - Metempirical (Posted 2 November 2011)

_(Metempirical: 1. Beyond or outside the field of experience. 2. Of or pertaining to metempirics.)_

Mike was asleep, snuggled close to Harvey, when he was awakened by a soft whimpering noise. Thinking something was wrong, he jumped out of the bed and sprinted down the hall to Jackson's bedroom.

When he got there, it was dark. "Jackson?"

"Mommy..." Jackson cried.

"I'm going to turn on the light," Mike told him as he flicked the light switch. The light revealed Jackson curled into a ball in the middle of his bed. Mike rushed over to him and held him, patting his head. "What happened?"

Jackson sniffed and coughed as he told him, "The light... turned off. It was so dark..."

"The light turned off?"

Jackson nodded against him. "Yeah."

Mike stood, keeping the boy in his arms as he went over to inspect the lamp. He turned the switch a few times, but the light didn't come on. "The bulb burnt out." he said, mostly to himself. "Do you wanna go back to sleep?"

"No." He shook his head, eyes going wide with fear.

"Okay. How about we go watch t.v. for a little?"

"Okay..."

"Alright." Mike smiled tiredly and carried him out to the living room. He sat on the sofa, keeping Jackson next to him as they watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

Jackson looked at him before leaning in and hugging his middle tightly, clinging to him as if he was afraid to let go. "Are you gonna send me back to my other mom and dad?"

The question caught Mike off guard. He knew he should have been expecting something like this, but of course he was more than hoping Jackson would forget about all of that. But he couldn't just ignore it. He stuck his hand in Jackson's hair, brushing it away. "No. Daddy and I are your parents now. And this is your home. Is that okay with you?"

Jackson nodded approvingly. "Yeah. I like it here."

"Good, because we like having you here. Now, I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

"But... I'm scared." He looked as if he were ready to cry again.

"You don't have to go back to your room. You can sleep out here, with the lights on."

"Will you stay with me?"

Mike nodded. "Of course I will. I'll keep you safe."

Jackson nodded and stretched out on the sofa. Mike stayed seated in his little section, watching cautiously as Jackson began to fall asleep again. He'd wanted to move to a chair, but before he knew it, he too was overcome by sleep.

X

Harvey woke the next morning wondering why he was alone. But he got his answer when he walked out in the living room to see Mike and Jackson sleeping on the couch, all the lights on and television blaring.

He chuckled, and felt happy to his very core as he beheld the metempirical sight. It was beautiful, his husband and son cuddled together, seeming to be protecting each other.

They looked so much like a real family. But he shook his head at that thought. They _were_ a real family.


	5. Obscurantism

**A/N: I registered for Spring classes today! I have a kick-ass schedule. And I'll be a sophomore! Hooray for only one semester of freshmanhood!**

Word 5 - Obscurantism (Posted 3 November 2011)

_(Obscurantism: 1. Opposition to the increase and spread of knowledge. 2. Deliberate obscurity or evasion of clarity..)_

"I just don't understand why people have to be like that." Mike said.

"I know." Harvey nodded and wrapped an arm around Mike as they settled into the sofa. They'd spent the day at the park, and hat been berated for corrupting an innocent child.

"I don't care if people have a problem with us, they have a right to be ass-hole homophobes if they want to. But insulting a _child_ just because he has two fathers? How low can you get?"

"I know." Harvey repeated. He was just as miffed as Mike, but he could tell he needed to let off some steam before they actually started discussing it.

Mike took a shaky breath. "Who says that to a kid? 'You'll grow up to be a fag, too.' I mean really!"

"Jackson doesn't even know what that means, Mike."

"I don't care! To say something like that to a kid is... it's horrible! He claims he was worried about him, but if he was really concerned for his well-being then why would he say something that could damage him so much! And who is he to be concerned for _our_ son anyway!"

"You're right."

"He should worry about his own kids instead of everyone else's. Doesn't he see that there are gay kids coming from straight parents? Obviously, gay parents can raise straight kids. And what does it matter, really, whether Jackson turns out to like boys or girls?"

"It doesn't."

Mike nodded. "Exactly. It doesn't. They're all just a bunch of obscurantist jerks, only believing what they want to believe and convincing others to believe only what they want them to believe."

"They are."

"Aren't you upset about this?" Mike looked at Harvey. "Someone insulted our baby, Harvey, and you're just sitting there!"

"There's nothing we can do to change other people's opinion," Harvey answered as he hugged Mike closer. "I didn't like it. Of course I'm upset, I'm enraged that anyone could think our beautiful little boy will be corrupted just because he has two fathers. But that's how some people are, Mike. They insult you and they insult your family and they insult your children just so someone will listen to them. All we can do is make sure Jackson knows we love him no matter what and that we always want him to be himself. And then, when he's old enough to understand these things a little better, we just have to be there for him."

Mike inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a moment before exhaling. He simply nodded against Harvey, silently agreeing with him and thanking him for just letting him vent. "I wish we could do more."

"I do too." Harvey admitted. "But the important thing is that we take care of our son. We have to put his needs ahead of our own. And as much as I'd just love to deck the man that said that to us, I won't because I wouldn't want him thinking that that is acceptable behavior."

"Then can I do it?"

Harvey chuckled. "I'd dare you to try, but you might break yourself in the process."


	6. Prehensible

Word 6 - Prehensible (Posted 4 November 2011)

_(Prehensible: Able to be seized or grasped.)_

"No, I wanna watch Scooby Doo!" Jackson giggled as he wrestled with Mike for the remote.

Mike tickled the boy mercilessly, tossing the remote over to Harvey. "Boys who don't take a bath don't get to watch Scooby Doo."

Jackson pouted. "Can I _please_ watch it? I'll take a bath tomorrow, I promise!"

Mike pretended to think about it. "If Daddy says it's okay."

Jackson turned and gave Harvey a hopeful look, laying his head on his shoulder, showing off his very Mike-like puppy eyes. "Daddy, please can I watch Scooby Doo?"

Harvey sighed and looked up at Mike, only to see him smirking at him. There was no way he could resist those eyes, and Mike knew it. "Okay, you can watch it tonight, but tomorrow morning you are getting in that tub and taking a bath."

"Yay!" Jackson exclaimed and happily took the remote from Harvey. "Thank you!"

So they watched Scooby Doo. It was one of the newer episodes, but Harvey and Mike didn't mind all that much. What mattered was that Jackson was having fun and being extremely vocal. They were enjoying parenthood very much. Sure, it got difficult, when Jackson just couldn't be made to focus on something. But they were working with him, and they were patient and understanding. The happiness they felt at seeing him smile was almost tangible and prehensible, filling them to the brim with joy and pride they'd never experienced before.

Sometime throughout the episode, Jackson had ended up in Harvey's lap with his head on his chest and Harvey's one arm around him as he watched the television. Kirk, the now rather large puppy was being held affectionately in Jackson's arms. And Mike was at Harvey's side, Harvey's other arm wrapped around his shoulders as he cuddled with his boys.

They were all getting a little tired, the magical wonder of the mystery show seeming to calm them all to the point of sleep.

"Daddy..." a sleepy voice said.

"Yeah?" Harvey answered.

Jackson yawned before answering, "I love you."

Harvey swore he felt not only his heart but every single organ in his body stop for a second as he heard his son say this to him for the first time. He felt Mike smile against him. "I love you too, Jackson. Very much."

"And Mommy. I love Mommy, too."

Mike never thought he'd experience being told 'I love you' like the first time he'd heard Harvey say it to him. Never thought there would be another person he'd care about so much. Until he'd met Jackson, of course. It wasn't the same, but it wasn't all that different either. Jackson was his son, and he finally understood what it was like to feel love for your child. He didn't care that Jackson wasn't biologically his. He was that boy's mommy and no one could argue anything else. "And Mommy loves you." He patted Jackson's back. It still felt a little strange to think of himself as 'Mommy,' but that's what he was to this boy, and he loved it, so he wouldn't have wanted to be called anything else by him.


	7. Quean

**A/N: So this is the end of this story. I'm sorry it's like an hour past the day it was supposed to be up! Internet was out and I couldn't get my word of the day! Forgive me? Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this :)**

**Word 7 - Quean (Posted 6 November 2011)**

_(Quean: 1. An overly forward, impudent woman; shrew; hussy. 2. A prostitute. 3. British Dialect. A girl or young woman, especially a robust one.)_

"For the last time, no. We are _not_ naming our daughter Uhura." Mike told Harvey, rolling his eyes. He never expected Harvey to make the request in the first place. In fact, he'd thought it was a joke at first. "I'm not even that much of a nerd, Harvey."

Harvey sighed. He never thought he'd have children, so of course he didn't have a bank of names in his head, ready to be used should the need arise. When he and Mike decided to adopt a baby, he completely blanked when trying to think of names. He thought it would be easier once he found out the gender, but no, it definitely wasn't. "Well, then what do you suggest we name her?"

Mike shrugged slowly, as if he was thinking deeply about it. "I don't know. We've got four months to think of a name."

"It has to be a unique name."

"I know."

"None of this 'Bella' or 'Renesmee' stuff..."

Mike chuckled. "I know, Harvey."

"I'm nervous," Harvey finally admitted.

"Nervous?" Mike asked. "About what?"

"The baby."

"Why?"

"Because. It's a _baby_, Mike. It was scary enough adopting Jackson. He was older, you know? He's a kid, but he can talk and tell us what he needs... a baby... a baby can't. You have to know. A baby is... terrifying."

"There's nothing to be scared of, Harvey," Mike consoled him, kissing his cheek. "You're an amazing dad. I love watching you with Jackson, you're so great with him. And you saw his face when we told him he was going to have a little sister, he's so excited. You were worried you wouldn't be a good father for him, but you're perfect. And it's not like you're doing this alone. You have me. And I think we make a pretty good team."

"We do make a good team," Harvey agreed. But Mike could tell he wasn't completely convinced.

"We're going to be fine, Harvey. We can handle this, we wouldn't have decided to do it if we couldn't. Jackson loves us, and the baby will too. I know it. It's only to be expected that you're a little nervous, but there's no reason to be worried. In four months, when she's here in our arms, you'll wonder why you ever thought you weren't up to this."

Harvey took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I can do this..."

Mike smiled at him. It wasn't like Harvey to lose his composure, but when it came to his growing family, he was always worried that he wouldn't be able to care for them properly. Sure he could easily provide anything that money could buy, but he always feared he lacked in the emotional department. "You're not the same Harvey you were when I met you. You're openly caring and sentimental and loving and... I know it's just around us, but... I love that about you. I like knowing that you care about people, but that you only bear your soul to us."

"You're the only ones I trust it with."

"I like it that way."

"You're sexy when you say things like that."

Mike let a small smirk cross his face. "Well, don't get turned on just yet, we have to go pick Jackson up from school."

"We could call Ray to get him." Harvey suggested, pulling Mike into a kiss.

"Mm. Nope." Mike pulled away. "We promised we'd pick him up every day."

"I know." Harvey stood, bringing Mike with him as he grabbed the car keys. "Let's go, I don't want him to have to wait outside for too long."

X

"Hello, Linda," Harvey smiled softly as the girl entered his apartment. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, as good a seventeen-year-old girl can be when she's eight months pregnant."

"Have people been saying things about you again?" Mike asked. Honestly, he couldn't understand the drama this poor girl had to go through. So she made one mistake, it didn't mean she was any less of a person.

"Eh." She shrugged. "I got called a couple of names. Whore, quean, stuff like that. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"I'm sorry," Mike said.

She shook her head. "Not your fault. I'm just glad there's less that a month to go. I just want my life to go back to normal." She looked at them, knowing they felt sorry for her. But she smiled anyway. "Are you guys excited?"

"Very," Mike admitted with a wide grin. "We can't wait..."

"I'm excited too," she said honestly. "I know I really have no say in what happens to this baby, but I'm so glad you two are the ones adopting it. I don't think I would feel comfortable giving her to anyone else. I know I can trust you to give her the best life possible."

Mike nodded. "You can definitely trust us to do that."

X

"Mike!" Harvey's voice boomed from the kitchen.

Mike quickly stood from where he sat in their bedroom, startled by the urgent tone. "What!" he asked worriedly, "What is it?"

"She's in labor."

"...What...?"

Harvey placed the phone back on the receiver and grabbed Mike's shoulders, smiling excitedly. "Linda is in labor."

"Oh my God..." Mike's mouth gaped. "We're having a baby!"

Harvey hugged him tightly before they told Jackson what was happening and they all rushed out of the apartment.

X

Mike almost couldn't comprehend what was happening as a nurse carefully placed a small, pink bundle in his arms.

Harvey's arms were around him in a second, helping to support the sleeping baby.

"Can I see?" Jackson asked.

Mike smiled and bent down so Jackson could see his new baby sister. "She's cute." Jackson said with awe. "What's her name?"

"Cynthia." Harvey answered, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder. They hadn't come to a concrete decision yet, but he didn't think Mike would be opposed to naming their daughter after his grandmother.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut, but failed to contain the few tears that leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"Mommy?" Jackson asked, concerned. "Why are you crying?"

Mike answered with a sniff, "Because I have a beautiful family."


End file.
